Get Ready To Collide
by Sophiia-x
Summary: Nathan Scott rules Tree Hill. Guys want to be him & girls want to date him. Star of the team & known to break hearts, he thinks hes untouchable. That is until new guy Lucas arrives. Throw in four best friends with only 2 hot guys. Let the battles commence
1. A Day In The Life Of Nathan Scott

**_Get Ready To Collide_ **

_Nathan Scott is the notorious womaniser of Tree Hill. Guys want to be him and girls want to date him. Star of the basketball team and known to break more than a few heart's, Nathan thinks he's untouchable. That is, of course, until hot but broody new guy Lucas arrives. When he threatens to steal not only Nathan's glory but the girls too, will Nathan allow it? Throw in the four girls, all best friends, with only two hot guys up for grabs. Let the battles commence._

_Okay, so just some information. Lucas and Nathan are NOT brothers. Nathan's parents are Dan and Deb and Lucas' are Karen and Keith. _

**Chapter 1 – A Day In The Life Of Nathan Scott**

Adding the finishing touches to his dark spiky hair, he shot himself a cheeky smirk in the mirror. He knew he looked good. Hell, he always looked good. He was Nathan Scott after all. Life was nothing but sweet for him. He was rich, handsome, the star of the basketball team, not to mention he could get any girl he wanted.

"Nate, you're going to be late for school." His mother yelled up.

He ran out of the door. But there was no chance he was going to be late, not with the car his Dad had given him from his dealership. Diving in, he skidded off down the road, a smug grin etched on his face. This day was going to be just perfect.

He pulled up to his usual parking space, nearest to the school. It was tradition that Nathan Scott always parked there and no one dared question it.

As he entered the school, he was met with a pack of hey's. He thudded fists with some of the guys, as the girls jaws dropped to the floor, just as they did every day. He never lost his charm that was for sure.

He was pulled aside by a blonde haired girl, into the nearest classroom.

"Hey baby." He grinned smugly. "What, the other day wasn't enough for you?"

"Nathan, Teresa told me she was with you last night. It isn't true is it?"

"Yeah, why?" He answered, carelessly.

"Because I thought you were with me."

"Oh Baby. Don't go getting all serious on me. I'm Nathan Scott for god's sake. If I have a girlfriend, that would leave a lot of other girls angry. And besides, you honestly didn't think I would go out with you for real did you Katie?"

"It's Kacey." She answered bitterly, as she quickly exited the room, tears running from her face.

Tim walked in, noticing Nathan alone in the room.

"The Tim is here."

"Tim. Just say hey." Nathan added.

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"Ah, some girl. Wants to get all serious. Honestly dude, I don't know where they get this crap. Like I would ever have a girlfriend."

"So that's the heartbroken girl for today. Who's tomorrow?"

"Shut up Tim." Nathan replied, whilst laughing a little.

"Seriously though man, you've broken nearly every girl's heart in this school. I mean, the only ones you don't seem to have tapped yet are those hot cheerleaders, but that is just because they don't want a bit of the Scott."

Nathan shot him a glare.

"Hey, chill. I'm not complaining man. After you break their hearts, I'm sure they will want a bit of Tim time."

Nathan just huffed as he left the room, leaving Tim bewildered as to what he had said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four girls walked into the classroom, their arms linked together.

"So girlies, have you noticed that Nathan Scott has been checking all of us out lately?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too red head. What about you P.Sawyer?"

"Not really. But he sure is hot."

"You can say that again."

"Oh, so tutor girl fancies a piece of hot shot too? Wow, you certainly have changed since becoming a cheerleader."

They all laughed as Haley nudged Brooke. Suddenly, in he walked, as all of their eyes were fixated on him.

"Hey ladies." He greeted, his charm oozing and that grin that made every girl melt etched across his face.

"Hey." They all muttered sweetly.

He took a seat behind the brunette, across from the curly blonde.

"So Brooke, you look hot today." He whispered from behind.

"I always look hot, hotshot. Don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned to himself, knowing that Tim was wrong about the four cheerleaders. They all wanted him that was obvious.

He looked over at the other girl. As she stared back, he leaned over a little.

"Peyton right?"

She just nodded.

"I never could forget a pretty face."

That boy was so cocky, yet so unbelievably incredible.

The two other girls turned around, as he shot them that infamous smile. Just as he did, there was a knock at the door, as they all turned to face it.

"You must be Lucas." The teacher greeted. "Take a seat next in front of these two here." She said, pointing to Haley and Rachel.

"Wow, new guy is hot." Brooke exclaimed, whilst Peyton giggled.

Nathan overheard, and he was now furious. He couldn't believe someone had stolen his thunder.

All four girls examined him. He was hot, but not Nathan hot, different hot. He had mousy coloured hair, a little messy even. He wore jeans and a plain t-shirt. He held his hands in his pocket and did a broody look with his eyes. There was a new guy in Tree Hill, and he was definitely about to shake things up, that's for sure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay this is only a short chapter but the next one will be longer._

_I would like reviews to know what you think and if I should continue with this fic or not. I'm really undecided at the moment._

_Also, if you haven't already done so, check out my other fic, **River Court Reunion**. It's pretty good._

_Love Yah, __**Sophiia-x**_


	2. When It Isn't Like It Should Be

_Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I'm glad there is some interest in this fic. It really helps reading your reviews so keep em coming :)_

**Chapter 2 – When It Isn't Like It Should Be**

The four girls sat on the bed, having their usual daily gossip, just as they did everyday after school. But today was different. It wasn't just the usual talk about how hot Nathan was, or who was dating who. Now there was someone new to talk about, Lucas.

"He is just so completely hot. Oh, those eyes." Brooke swooned, as the others laughed.

"Yeah, he is gorgeous." Haley added as she smiled whilst thinking about him.

"He looks like the mysterious type. That is so sexy."

"Yeah, Peyton's right. He is a different kinda hot, you know? Not the huge muscles kinda hot, just broody looking hot." Rachel agreed.

"Tutor girl, you should so ask out new guy. It's like, perfect. He is _so _you're type." Brooke exclaimed as Haley felt herself blushing.

"Wait a minute. Is Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, actually offering to let me have a hot guy?"

"Ah, not so fast Hales. Whilst you get broody, I'll have hot shot. I mean, it is a given right? Captain of the cheerleaders with the captain of the basketball team."

"Whoa, hold up." Rachel interrupted. "How come you get Nathan? What about me?"

"You can have Jake."

"So who does that leave me with?" Peyton asked, raising her voice a little as the other girls did too.

"Tim?"

There was a slight chuckle from Haley and Rachel, soon stopped by the death glares that were sent their way by Peyton.

"Dim, you mean. No way."

"And Jake is so not my type either. I want Scott." Rachel chipped in.

"And I want Lucas." Peyton followed.

"No way." Brooke replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Well then let the battle commence Davis. Don't say I didn't warn you." Peyton finished as Rachel nodded in agreement. They all huffed, shooting bitter glares to one another.

"Hey, what ever happened to hoes over bro's?" Haley asked, realising the situation was getting a little out of hand.

"Rach-hoe here wants to be an even bigger hoe and take my bro."

"It's not over till it's over." Rachel added, whilst walking out of the room.

"By the way Haley, it certainly is not a given that you get Lucas. Not if it has anything to do with me anyway."

There they were, four best friends looking pretty much like sworn enemies. All because of two boys. But man, those two boys were hot and neither wanted to lose out to the other. Nobody wanted to be the hoe without a bro, even if it meant a little rivalry. Yeah, friends are supposed to go for different guys to avoid all of the drama, but not this time. There were two guys, not enough to go around. So drama was bound to happen, that was for sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked alone over to the river court. His first day hadn't been all that bad. He hadn't got harassed for being the new guy just yet anyhow. He was just happy he blended into the background, or so he thought. People seemed okay, nobody was unkind as of yet, well, except for some guy throwing glares at him in class. But hey, it wasn't all that bad.

"Hey man."

Lucas looked over as the guy put his hand out urging Lucas to shake it.

"Lucas right? I'm Skills. You're the new guy. You're in my history class."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"So how was your first day?"

"Okay I suppose. Just like any other day."

Lucas was surprised at how friendly he was being. He didn't even know the guy but yet Skills seemed really cool.

"So what do you think of the talent here?" He asked whilst nudging Lucas.

"Yeah there are a few nice girls. The four in our history class were pretty nice." He replied laughing.

"Ah, I figured. The fantastic four. The curly blonde, name's Peyton Sawyer. She has a lot of issues man, but she's a pretty cool girl and all. The girl with the wavy blonde hair, that's Haley James. She's really nice, and she's even a tutor."

Noticing the look on Lucas' face, Skills continued. "Ha, surprising right?"

Yeah, it was surprising, especially considering she was a cheerleader.

"And the red head is Rachel Gattina. She's kinda friendly, if you know what I mean dawg." Skills laughed as Lucas caught on a few seconds later.

"And then there's Brooke Davis. Head cheerleader. That girl pretty much rules Tree Hill. Well, along with jackass Nathan Scott. How those two aren't together I'll never know."

"Maybe because they're too alike. Opposites attract."

Skills laughed as he put his arm around Lucas' shoulder and nudged him.

"Maybe you're in with a chance then. Hey, that's my girl over there, Bevin."

Bevin waved from the benches as Lucas returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Now come meet the guys."

Lucas couldn't believe how quickly he seemed to get on with Skills and the others. They were so cool and they really weren't superficial, like the jerks he knew at his old school. They were even into basketball, which was a huge plus, as he loved the game himself. Now he knew why they called this guy Skills though.

"Yeah baby, looks like me and my man Lucas over here wiped the floor with you dawgs." Skills yelled whilst pointing at Fergie and Junk.

"And that's a rap." Mouth added from the side. "Who knew the new guy could play so well? Looks like Nathan Scott has some competition."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas arrived at school the next day in a great mood. He had made really cool friends, and it seemed as though things were looking up for him. He walked over to his locker, only to be met by a familiar face.

"Hey there." The girl muttered, as Lucas jumped, alarmed at her sudden presence.

"Peyton Sawyer." She greeted as she stuck her hand in front of him. "Lucas right?"

He just nodded, not knowing what to say.

"They rock don't they?" She exclaimed, signalling towards the sticker on his locker and pointing out the same logo on her t-shirt.

"You're into that kinda music?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not you're average cheerleader you know." She smirked.

"I figured." He replied, smiling a little. "See ya around Peyton." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Hopefully." She returned, a smile etched on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Haley were stood in the corner, Brooke hiding slightly behind her own locker.

"Did you just see that tutor girl? She was totally trying to get her claws into your guy? Oh that skank."

"He's not my guy Brooke, chill." Haley laughed, although she knew Peyton was trying to get in first.

"He should be. Anways, I'll see you at practice. I've got some serious flirting to do with a certain Nathan Scott. Unless Rachel's there of course."

"See you later." Haley replied, as Brooke skipped out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked into the gym, knowing Nathan would be there for practice early. He was training with his top off, and she couldn't help but stare for a second before she confidently walked in.

"Wow, I should come to practice early more often." She flirted as he winked back at her. "Hot shot sure looks hot."

"Not as hot as you." He replied, as she just smiled back, not blushing for a second.

Just then, the rest of the team came in, followed by the cheerleaders. Rachel eyed Brooke curiously; angry she herself hadn't gotten there first.

Suddenly, the doors flew open as everybody looked on. In he walked, looking hotter than ever.

"What is that punk doing here?" Nathan asked furiously.

"He's on the team now." Skills replied, a smug grin plastered over his face. It was about time Nathan felt threatened, and he sure looked worried now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay so what do you think?_

_I'm still unsure about this fic so some __**reassurance **__would be nice._

_Do you still want me to continue with this?_

_And check out my other fic __**River Court Reunion**__, it's on chapter 25 :O_

_Love Yah, __**Sophiia-x**_


	3. All In A Kiss

_Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's hard going from my other story to writing something completely different so I'm really glad that you all like it so far. Sorry it took a while to update, but I haven't had a lot of time and I had to update __**River Court Reunion **__first. But here is the 3__rd__ chapter, hope you like it._

**Chapter 3 – All In A Kiss**

Nathan's face grew red with fury. How could someone just get on the team like that? He didn't even know this Lucas guy, but he sure as hell didn't like him.

"How the hell you on the team?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He just wanted to play basketball, not get in to an argument with this jerk. He had already seen how rude Nathan could be by the way he was staring angrily at him on his first day. Now it was more of the same and he wasn't surprised. He knew what guys like Nathan Scott were like. Walk around the school while everybody listens to you and follows your instructions. They get any girl they want even though they treat them like crap.

"I'm just here to play basketball, man." Lucas replied coolly.

"Don't call me man, new guy. You don't have the right to."

Lucas just laughed, walking out of Nathan's stare. Peyton smiled at him as he came to get a ball from the side, where the cheerleaders were practicing. He returned it with a nod.

"Oh he did not just give her the nod." Brooke whispered to Haley, anger present in her voice.

"Brooke, stop fretting. You're so busy worrying about him that you failed to notice Rach-hoe flirting with your guy. You sure it's Nathan you want? Haley teased as Brooke gave her a dig.

"Yes it is Tutor girl. I know what I want, and I'm sure as hell gonna get it." She paused for a second, and then began yelling. "Rachel you better get that butt of yours over here unless you want it kicked off of my team."

"Yes bitch, I mean Brooke." Rachel smirked.

Lucas picked up the ball, and began practicing alone while the other players were still having the whole 'how did new guy get on the team' debate. The noise echoed through the gym as Lucas smashed the ball through the hoop. Everyone turned around, just looking at him.

"Now that's why he's on the team." Skills pointed as he laughed. He had gotten one up on Nathan Scott, and Nathan felt as though it was all slowly slipping away. First the girls he wanted, then his team. He was not about to let it happen, no matter what.

"Whoa, if he's this good, I might have to rethink my choice." Brooke whispered as her and Haley laughed.

Over the other side, Peyton smirked to herself.

"He's totally mine. Haley doesn't stand a chance." Peyton said to Rachel which brought out a laugh, a little too loudly.

"How's your conquest with Nathan?"

"Brooke got in first. But it is game on now. Brooke Davis gets everything, it's about time that changed." Rachel replied with a devious smile.

"Well he is throwing a party Friday night. Guess that's you're chance."

"Oh you know it Blondie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was sat in his room, tossing the small basketball above his head.

"Hey dawg." Skills greeted as he came into the room. "Ya Mom let me in."

"Oh hey Skills. What's up?"

"Look, I was wondering, you wanna come to a party with me Saturday night?"

"Umm, yeah okay. Where to?"

"Well, it's kinda Nathan's party."

Noticing the look on Lucas' face, Skills quickly continued.

"Look, the guys aren't invited, you know the deal, not popular enough. But Bevin is completely whining at me and I'm on the team, so I'm supposed to go. Which means you are too. Come on Man, don't leave me with those idiots."

Lucas just rolled his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Besides, you might get a chance with the hottie you were checking out all practice."

"What? Who?"

"Ah, don't pretend you don't know Luke. You're into her."

"Fine I'll come. As long as you shut up about some hottie I'm supposedly in to."

"Gotcha self a deal dawg."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke sat on her bed, applying the last of her nail polish. Haley walked in, smiling.

"Hey tutor girl. What brings you here?"

"Hey, can't a friend just pop around now and again?"

"Of course." Brooke smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Haley James what are you up to?"

"It's just, I kinda invited Peyton and Rach over. I miss 'em and this falling out over boys is just ridiculous."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, not even saying anything. Then, the girls came in, sitting down on the bed too.

"Okay, now we're all here, I just wanna say that no boy is worth losing our friendship over."

They all sighed, realising Haley was right.

"Not even one as hot as Nathan and Lucas? Brooke winked.

They all laughed, as they felt the tension disappear. It was an easy thing to just make up, but it was just as easy to fall back out again. They all wondered how long they could stay this way before boys became an issue again. Obviously not very long, as those boys were hot with a capital h.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night had finally arrived, after what seemed like the longest week ever. But now was the time to party and it seemed everyone was in that mood. The girls applied the finishing touches to their make up after looking over themselves once more in the mirror.

Peyton wore a dark pair of skinny jeans, added with a concert t-shirt and he signature leather jacket. Rachel wore a short black skirt, matched with a white halter, revealing maybe a little too much skin, just the way she liked it. Besides, if she wanted to impress Nathan, it was perfect. Haley wore a pair of jeans with a green top, her hair long and wavy. Finally, Brooke walked out of the bathroom as the others breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally ready. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a red top. Rachel knew she looked good and she couldn't help but feel a little threatened at the competition but she smiled anyway.

"Let's go hoes." Rachel yelled as they all walked outside, jumping into Peyton's car and making their way towards the Scott beach house. This was going to be some party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan got himself another drink as even more guests arrived. The four girls walked through the door, immediately catching his attention.

"I wonder if they'll fancy a bit of Tim time later."

"Tim. Just be quiet." Nathan said, as he made a look of amazement as to how clueless Tim could be.

"Hey ladies. Glad you could make it."

"Oh you will be." Rachel flirted as Brooke huffed.

"Drinks in the kitchen if you want some. See you girls later." He shot them a smile and made his way to the kitchen himself.

"Jackpot." Peyton muttered as Lucas arrived with Skills and Bevin.

Bevin ran over to the girls, hugging Brooke as Lucas and Skills followed.

"Hey all." Skills greeted. "This is Lucas. Luke this is Rachel, Haley, Brooke and"

"Peyton. Yeah we already met."

Peyton smirked, happy he had remembered her name.

"So you into these?" Peyton asked, pulling open her jacket.

"Dude. She's pretty much offering it to you on a plate."

"No Skills, I meant the band on my t-shirt, not what's under my t-shirt."

The rest of the gang laughed as Bevin looked on clueless, only to laugh a few seconds later.

"Oh my bad."

"She's rubbing off on you." Rachel laughed as she pointed to Bevin.

"Oh no we haven't done that yet." Bevin exclaimed.

There was a roar of laughter.

"She really is clueless."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan glared over as he noticed Lucas had arrived. He didn't really want him there but it was a team thing, so as long as Lucas didn't piss him off even more, he'd deal with it.

Nathan walked over to where they were all stood. He couldn't let Lucas have a free pass to hit on his girls. Tim followed right behind, just as he always did. Jake too had joined the gang as they all sat around.

"How's about a game of spin the bottle. Girls spin it, whatever guy it lands on, you gotta kiss." Rachel grinned slyly, hoping this could be her chance to secure Nathan.

The group just nodded, it was a party after all.

"Okay Peyton, you're up."

Peyton spun the bottle. It slowly began stopping. Jake? Nathan? Lucas? Tim? It eventually stopped, as everyone looked up.

"Nathan." She answered. She had hoped for Lucas, but hey, she wasn't complaining. Nathan was hot after all. She walked over, sitting next to him as she kissed him. Rachel just turned her nose up. Looked like her game wasn't going to plan.

"Brooke. Spin the bottle."

She reached over, spinning it and watching intently as to where it landed. Jake. She was a little disappointed, but at least it wasn't Tim. After their kiss, Rachel then reached over to the bottle for her turn.

"Oh no." She muttered.

"I told you they'd want some Tim time Natey." Tim yelled.

"Shut up Tim. And do not call me Natey."

Tim ran over to Rachel, jumping on her. She sighed, rolling her eyes, realising her own game had completely backfired on her. She had to kiss Tim Smith, every girls nightmare.

Haley was last to spin, and obviously, she got Lucas. Brooke grinned towards Haley, thinking this was her chance. Peyton gritted her teeth.

Haley kissed Lucas, and she should have been happy right? But she couldn't help but notice how there was no spark there. She didn't feel butterflies and she didn't feel warm inside. She wondered if any of the other girls had that feeling when they kissed their boys. Did they have the feeling of disappointment or utter fulfilment?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you guys think? Do you like this fic?_

Please leave reviews with your views because I really need the inspiration at the moment.

_Love Yah, __**Sophia**__ x_


	4. Move Over New Guy

_Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I want to apologise for not updating a lot lately, I've started back school and I seem to have no inspiration to write lately. Plus, as I have two fics I had to update River Court Reunion first so it took me a little longer to get to this one. I really am gonna try and update whenever I get the time. Ahh hectic haha!_

_Anyway, without me rambling anymore, latest chapter._

**Chapter 4 – Move Over New Guy**

The four girls woke up, all gathering on Brooke's bed. They all looked a little hung over, obviously the after affects of Nathan's party the night before.

"Can you believe that game last night? Oh my god, what random pairings they were huh?"

"Yes Tutor girl. Except you and Lucas of course. Was he a good kisser?"

"He was fine I guess."

"Fine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, fine. I just didn't feel anything you know? I just don't think Lucas and I are a good couple. After all, they do say opposites attract."

"Hhmm." Peyton agreed whilst smiling slightly to herself. Now, she could get Lucas all to herself. "So how was Dim Rach?" She joked as both Brooke and Haley laughed.

"Funny Blondie. Urgh, I'll never play that game ever again. Seriously, it's scarred me for life. I'm gonna get nightmares just thinking about it."

They all burst into fits of giggles, even Rachel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan woke up with a terrible hangover. His room was an awful mess, filled with cups of alcohol. As he looked over, he noticed Tim led at the bottom of his bed.

"Ahh, Tim. What the…"

"Oh hi Nate. Got a little drunk so I stayed over. Guess I must have been sleep walking and ended up in here. Tim had a lot of drink last night."

"Tim, just say you were drunk. And next time, sleep on the floor."

"Kay." He muttered. "Peyton Sawyer though? Didn't think she was your type."

"She's not." Nathan answered. "A game's a game Tim. Besides, that's the only reason you got to kiss Rachel."

"You're so naïve Natey. She planned that game just so she could get a bit of loving from the Tim."

Nathan laughed loudly as Tim looked confused.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"So who did you want to get to know a little more?"

"If you mean who did I want to kiss, I don't know. Brooke I guess. I mean, she is the hottest girl in school."

"Yeah, she's like a female version of you man."

Nathan laughed as he kicked Tim off of his bed.

"Guess I'll go home. See you at school Monday man."

"Yeah, see ya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning had arrived again. After a alcohol intoxicated weekend, most people had slept of their hangovers and were ready for the day ahead. Peyton walked into her first class, he arm hooked with Brooke's. They both sat down and Lucas walked in behind, taking the seat in front of Peyton. Nathan then strolled in, sitting behind Brooke. Lastly, Haley and Rachel arrived, taking the last two remaining seats near the front. Mrs Griffiths was late as usual, which gave everyone time to catch up on the weekend gossip. Lucas sat still as Skills was at the back, meaning he had nobody to talk to. Peyton leaned over, as he turned around, sensing her movement behind him.

"Hey Lucas." She greeted. "Good weekend?"

"Yeah, was okay I suppose. You have fun at the party?"

"Nah not really. It's not my scene. I just go because it's what my friends do."

"Yeah. You know, I never would have thought of you as a cheerleader."

"Ha, a lot of people say that about me. I guess there's more to me than meets the eye." She laughed and winked as Lucas just smiled.

Brooke looked over at the two who were in conversation, both smiling. She turned around to face Nathan who was tapping his pen against the desk in boredom.

"Hey hotshot. Looks like new guy is checking out your girl."

"She's not my girl." He answered.

"Ah, I just figured you would want her to be after the other night that's all."

"Nah she's not really my type. I much prefer brunettes, head cheerleaders. You know the type." He flirted shooting her a charming smile.

"Oh you bet I do."

Peyton and Lucas had been talking for over five minutes about their favourite bands, books and everything else.

"Look Lucas, I know this is a bit forward, and well, usually the guy asks, but you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

He looked over at her. He was a little shocked. He wasn't really that popular at his old school and he had only been in Tree Hill a week and someone had asked him out. He didn't know what to say, but he just figured he should oblige.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

"Cool." She replied, as the clicking of the teacher's heels cut everyone from their conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas exited the classroom where Skills was waiting after him. He walked over, thumping fists with one another.

"Hey dawg. You down for a game at the river court later?"

"Yeah sounds good." Lucas replied.

"Tomorrow some of the other guys might come down too. Jake and all. They're cool, you'll like them."

"Actually, I kinda have a date tomorrow night. With the hottie I was supposedly checking out the other day at practice."

"Ah really. You asked her out already?"

"Well not really. Peyton and I were just sat there and she asked me out."

"Hold up. Peyton?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I hate to break it to ya man, but that wasn't the girl I caught you checking out."

"Then who was I checking out at practice. Seriously, I have no idea."

"You will man, in time. You'll find out for yourself. Anyway, speaking of practice, I'll see you there later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second lesson of the day, and they couldn't wait for it to be over so they could get to practice. The teacher was passed a note and started reading aloud.

"Okay you lot. There is a new guy in school so I hope you will all make him feel very welcome. Everyone, this is Felix."

In walked a gorgeous, dark haired boy, tall and oozing confidence.

"Whoa." A few of the girls muttered as he smiled devilishly.

"Okay, what is up with all the hot new guys lately? Where are they importing these from?" Brooke whispered, just loud enough for Peyton, Rachel and Haley to hear. They all began chuckling quietly.

"Guess you aren't the new guy after all." Skills said to Lucas.

The first new guy had already caused enough drama in one week. So what on earth was going to happen when another hot new guy gets thrown in? It could mean only one thing; even more drama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what did you all think of Chapter 4? Hope you liked it._

_What about the fic as a whole?_

_I'm low on inspiration lately for some reason, so reviews would really help :)_

_Thanks guys! Love **Soph** x_


	5. A Secret I've Always Kept Hidden

_So thanks you so much to all my amazing reviewers, you know you rock right?_

_Also, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter of River Court Reunion. I really appreciate you telling me you liked it even though there is going to be no update, thanks soooo much:D_

_So I'm really sorry again for the delay, but there's kinda bin some stuff goin on lately, but stick with me and I will surely try and update whenever I can. _

_Okay, here is the latest chapter for you all._

_**Chapter 5 – A Secret I've Always Kept Hidden**_

It was Monday evening, the perfect day to chat about all the weekend gossip overheard in school that day. Sitting on the bed, with a bowl of popcorn between them, all the four girls were sat.

"Okay, so who thought the new guy was hot?" Peyton asked.

"Oooh, he was gorgeous. Déjà vu though? Us here, talking about how hot the new guy is?" Brooke joked as they all laughed. It was only two weeks ago they had been having the same conversation about Lucas.

"So, we can't help it if they insist on sending all the fine boys to Tree Hill." Rachel added.

"Oh guys, that reminds me. I kinda have a date with Lucas tomorrow."

"Wow, nice work P.Sawyer." Brooke joked as she shot Peyton a wink.

"Ha, shut up you. Haley, you're okay with this, right?" She asked, although she would have gone out with him regardless.

"Yeah, honestly Peyt. I don't know why, but he just isn't right for me you know?"

"No fears tutor girl. I hear all the guys are heading down to the river court tomorrow. While goldilocks here is on her date, us three get to check out the hotties."

"I like the sound of that you whore." Rachel joked, receiving a hit by a pillow from Brooke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day at school had flown by. Lucas was confused about his date with Peyton. He had been looking forward to it but he couldn't shake that comment from Skills.

"_Hold up. Peyton?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Well I hate to break it to ya man, but that wasn't the girl I caught you checking out."_

"_Then who was I checking out at practice? Seriously, I have no idea."_

"_You will man, in time. You'll find out for yourself. Anyway, speaking of practice, I'll see you there later."_

He just couldn't figure out who he had been checking out, and why his eyes hadn't been drawn to Peyton. She was the obvious choice for him. She was cool, liked all the same things as him, and hey, even he had to admit she looked hot. But that was why he was so bewildered.

Peyton was anxious for her date with Lucas. They were only going to the movies and meeting everyone else back at the river court later, but she still felt nervous as hell.

"Peyton, you look great. Now stop fretting will you." Haley said as Peyton continued to straighten out her leather jacket.

"Yeah, okay. It's just, well, I haven't been on a date in ages."

"All the more reason to not mess this one up then. Go on, he's outside."

"Okay, thanks girls. I'll see ya later."

A few mutters of goodbyes were said as Peyton headed out, the others watching her from behind the curtain.

"Right, now moanilocks has gone, you girls ready to go too?" Brooke asked as both Rachel and Haley laughed at Brooke's nickname for Peyton.

"Sure thing, bitch." Rachel replied, as Brooke hooked on to both girls' arms, dragging them out through the door and into her car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton got into the car, in which Lucas was waiting.

"Wow, you look great." He complimented as she smiled.

"Thanks, you too. So, what are we going to watch?"

"Well, I thought I'd let you pick."

He figured it would be some soppy chick flick, which she would end up crying to, leaving him to console her afterwards. He obviously didn't know Peyton Sawyer.

"How about a horror movie?"

"A horror movie? Okay then."

He was a little surprised, and this was one girl that wouldn't need to cuddle up to him on the scary parts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys had been playing basketball for a while now. There was Skills and the usual river court guys, along with Jake, Nathan, Tim and a few of the team. Although Skills didn't really like Nathan, he got on well with Jake, so he just let Nathan come anyway. Besides, it was good practice for the team.

"Man, I'm beat. Take five?" Jake asked, running over to join Mouth on the side. The rest of the guys followed, sitting down too. They saw someone walking over to the court, as they eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey. I'm Felix, the new guy."

There were a few quiet mutters of hey, although they were all still a little wary of him.

"So this is where the mighty hang out huh? One question, where are all the babes?"

The guys all glared a little, not liking the vibe the new guy was giving off. Just then, the noise of a horn beeping appeared, as pompoms were being waved out of the window.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout." He said as he grinned smugly.

"Whoa, back up man. You gotta know that people in this town have a history before you came here." Nathan snarled.

"Oh, sorry. So you guys are dating them then?"

"Well, no." Jake answered.

"Ha, didn't think so. So I say it's fair play. I'm sure you can share, captain."

Nathan looked furious.

"Wait, how'd you know he was captain?" Tim asked, as he waited for an answer.

"Four schools in the last two years. You learn a lot about appearances. You learn how to read people."

Brooke, Rachel and Haley walked over, shooting smiles towards the guys.

"Just like I know that the infamous captain here wants to get with the hot brunette. Let me guess, cheer captain?"

The boys just laughed, as the girls joined to sit down, unaware of the previous conversation.

"So where's Peyton?" Jake asked, noticing her absence.

"Out on a date with Lucas." Haley replied.

Jake dipped his head. Nobody knew it, but he had been in love with Peyton Sawyer for years. They barely ever talked, unless they were all out together, on a night like this. He hoped just one day she would look at him differently, as something more than a friend. He hated that he had waited all these years, and in swoops the new guy, getting a date in two weeks. Man, how his life sucked at the moment.

"Hey gorgeous." Felix charmed as he looked over to Haley.

"Oh, hey. New guy right?"

"Yeah."

"How come you're here?" She asked, curious.

"Just figured people would hang out here. Like I told these lot, I know how to read people."

"Oh really. So can you read me?"

"Nah. I'm still curious about you." He replied; a smug grin etched on his face.

"Oh kill me now." Rachel muttered as the others looked over. She had spoken a little louder than she had meant to, it seemed.

"Problem Rach?" Skills asked.

"Well, it's like lovers central over here. I mean, we've got you and Bevin over there, those two." She said, signalling towards Haley and Felix.

"Hey, I'm not all loved up." Brooke interrupted.

"Course not whore. You're just over there with Nathan looking all giddy. Come on!"

Just then, lights shone onto the court as a car pulled up. Lucas got out, opening Peyton's door for her.

He had to admit, it had been a pretty cool date. Peyton was really funny and totally laid back. She was totally his type.

"Good date?" Rachel questioned, not even giving them time to sit down.

"Yeah, was great." Peyton replied, as Jake looked to the ground, hiding his disappointment.

This night was only just beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how did you find this latest chapter?_

_It took long enough, I know._

_Pleaseeee leave reviews as they really do help when you feel like you can't write anything!_

_Love ya, __**Soph**__ x _


	6. Authors Note

_Heyy guys!_

_Just leaving a message to tell you I have a new fic so have a look and don't hesitate to review! Thanks so much :)_

_It's called **Where Is Your Heart?**_

_I'm really excited about it and I hope all my readers will like it!_

_Love Ya **Sophia **x_


	7. Cruel Intentions

_Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed, you really make my day! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys :)_

_**Chapter 6 – Cruel Intentions**_

It was getting darker and everyone was still at the river court, all talking.

"How about a little game?" Felix asked as he looked around at everyone.

"Ha, last time we played a game it didn't go so well." Rachel replied as the others laughed, remembering when she had to kiss Tim. He just looked on clueless, unaware of the earlier remark.

"Don't tell me you're all scared of a little game. I thought guys were supposed to have balls and all."

"I'm in!" Nathan snapped, annoyed that yet another new guy was trying to take his spot. Hell, he didn't like Lucas, but he really hated this guy.

"Me too." Jake added, followed by Rachel and Tim.

"Ah what the hell. I'm always up for some fun." Brooke joked.

Peyton and Lucas nodded simultaneously.

"Just you left. You in gorgeous?"

"Yeah, whatever." Haley replied, agreeing simply because everyone else had.

Felix reached into his pocket, pulling out some blank cards.

"Okay, I heard about how pissed all you losers were that you didn't get your choice at your loser bash, spin the bottle and all. So, everyone gets a card and writes down three names on it. Those names represent your top three choices of dates. If two people have each other for number one, they get to go on a date. Everyone else pairs up accordingly and they go on one too."

"What's the catch?" Lucas asked, sensing there obviously was one, seeming her didn't like the look on the new guys face.

"Well, write your phone numbers on there and then you pass your cards back to me and I sort out the dates. I'll text message you all with your place, but not who your dating. That's left to be found out."

"How do we know you're not screwing with us?" Jake asked.

"You don't. But hell, it's too late to back out now losers."

Everyone eyed him curiously, suspicious of his intentions. He passed around the cards and the pen. He had obviously come prepared. He'd planned this game all along. He gathered in all the cards and got up from the bench.

"Well, I best be off. Have fun on your dates. Then again, I'm sure you will."

With that, he turned around, laughing loudly as he walked away.

"I don't like the vibe from this new guy." Jake said as the others nodded in agreement. They couldn't help but feel wary of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was nervous for their date, but hell, it wasn't like they went on regular dates, so it might be cool. Usually they just hooked up at parties, so in a way, they were kinda looking forward to it even. But, Felix was organising the whole thing, so something was bound to be up.

_Go down to the dock and go on the first boat with the blue writing._

_Go to town and go to the restaurant names Callesanfro's._

_Go to the beach and go right to the end._

_Go to the café and wait for your ride._

_Go to the golf course and read the letter on the first hole._

Five text messages, all sent to the anxious recipients.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the restaurant, looking around for a familiar face. She couldn't spot anyone. Whatever this was the Felix was playing, it certainly wasn't cheap. He was paying for the whole night. Hey, he was the rich new guy after all. The restaurant was beautiful.

"Hello Miss. Name please?"

"Oh sorry. Um, Haley… James."

"Oh of course. Right this way Miss James, the gentleman is waiting for you."

She turned the corner and she couldn't believe it. She had been stuck with him. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, because lets face it, he was amazingly gorgeous, but he was just so overly cocky, and man, did everyone know it.

"Looks like it's you and me babe." Felix said as he grinned to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim walked over to the golf course, picking up the letter he had been told to read.

_Odd number. Looks like your flying solo. Try a game of golf. Oh, and try and get a hole in ONE! Haha!_

Why was it always him? There had to be some mistake, he thought. I mean, he must have been first on all of their lists right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton strolled to the end of the beach, dragging her feet behind her. It seemed as though it was taking forever. She noticed a picnic basket set up, and a small fire as it was getting quite dark out, a little cold even. Even she had to admit it looked romantic. But there was no date. So, she sat down, anxiously awaiting, hoping any minute now Lucas would come along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel sat at the café table, clicking her fingers and wondering who her date would be. She started drinking her coffee when in he walked.

"Rachel. Oh, I wasn't expecting that."

"Nice to see you too Jagielski." She said as she laughed. She just thanked god she wasn't paired with Tim. "So we gotta wait here for a ride right? I wonder where we're going."

"Looks like we're about to find out." He added, signalling to the stretch limousine outside. He opened the door for her and they got in. They couldn't believe the size of this thing. They knew the new guy was rich, but man, this was something else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke stepped onto the boat, admiring the beautiful view that surrounded it. This was some romantic date, even for her. She walked across, looking at the table and spotting a boy sat down. He heard the clicking of her heels, turning around with a smile.

"Lucas?" She asked, confusion obvious on her face.

"Oh, Brooke. Well this is quite a turn out."

"Yeah, no offence or anything, but you would've picked Peyton first and her you, so why am I here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It's obvious Felix is just messing with us. But hey, this is some boat. Be a shame to waste it."

"Hey, I wasn't saying I was leaving." She joked as they both laughed. Funny, Felix must have made a mistake. Then again, it was Felix. He never played by the rules, and he didn't plan on starting now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton was getting a little aggravated that she was still alone. Why the hell was Lucas taking so long? Then she spotted a figure coming towards her, but it wasn't him. He was bigger, darker.

"Nathan?" She yelled.

He walked closer, sitting down opposite her.

"Man, I didn't expect this."

"Same here." She replied.

Funny thing, that was. It seemed everyone was a little confused at their dates, considering they didn't pick them in the first place. So would the night ignite new passions? Or leave the heart aching for what could have been?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what did you guys think of this chapter?_

_Ha, I love it how people think I'm teasing certain pairings. I just want to show a bit of everything and I like it when people are still guessing as to what you are going to do._

_So as there are no set couples yet, who do you think should get together?_

_As always, try and leave reviews to give me a little inspiration!_

_Love Yah__**, Sophia**__ x_


End file.
